Road to Commander
by The Naval studios
Summary: Diremehkan, dipandang sebelah mata, dan diacuhkan, membuat dirinya muak!/ ajakan sang sahabat menjadi satu-satunya pilihan bagi untuk keluar dari kondisi itu!/ dia pergi meninggalkan semuanya, pergi menuju takdirnya/ dan sekarang inilah dia, LT. COL. NAMIKAZE NARUTO! warn : smart! naru, lime scene
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Road To Commander**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x hinata**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, and romance**

 **Summary :**

 **Diremehkan, dipandang sebelah mata, dan diacuhkan, membuat dirinya muak!/ ajakan sang teman menjadi satu-satunya pilihan baginya untuk keluar dari kondisi tersebut!/ dia pergi meninggalkan semuanya, pergi menemui takdirnya/ dan sekarang inilah dia, LT. COL. Namikaze Naruto! Warn : Lime scene.**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari video clip Katty Pary - part of me. Diisini Naruto tidak memiliki garis diwajahnya. untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Naruto's Pov**

Perkenalkan.. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, dulu Aku bersekolah di sebuah SMA Negeri populer bertaraf Internasional. keren bukan? Ya, tetapi sayangnya itu hanya masa lalu, karena sifat malasku, aku dikeluarkan dari sana. Dan sekarang aku bersekolah di sebuah SMA swasta terburuk dikota, Sebuah sekolah yang dipandang sebelah mata dan negatif oleh masyarakat. Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah yang terjadi padaku. Teman-temanku pergi meninggalkanku. Ya, Itu memang reaksi yang wajar, mana ada yang mau berteman dengan anak yang dicap gagal seperti ku ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, disinipun aku sangat tidak populer, ya seorang pemuda kurus, yang dikenal cupu dan pendiam, sukses membuatku menjadi objek pembully'an. Cacian, hinaan, pukulan, tendangan, dan segala macam bentuk tindak kekerasan, telah kualami. Sekolah ini memang sebenarnya tidak cocok untukku, tetapi kemana lagi aku akan bersekolah? Kedua orangtuaku bahkan sudah lepas tangan, mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku.

 **xXx**

 **Naruto's Pov**

 **[03-06-20xx]**

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan, dan seluruhnya lulus. Semua murid seangkatanku bergembira dan berpesta, sedangkan aku? Tidak, aku memilih menyendiri, disini, ditebing dekat aliran sungai ini.

Disini aku termenung. Sebenarnya aku berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, ayahku adalah pemimpin sebuah perusahaan yang besar, sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang desainer terkenal. Aku juga memiliki seorang kakak, yang sangat cantik dan juga pintar, bayangkan, diumurnya yang baru 20 tahun, dirinya telah bergelar profesor. Dan aku juga memiliki seorang adik, bisa dibilang adik kembarku. Karena kami hanya berbeda waktu 3 menit saja. Adikku ini juga bersekolah ditempatku, dan kami sama-sama kelas tiga, dan mungkin sekarang dia bersama teman-temannya di pesta perayaan kelulusan.

Sekilas, terlihat seperti keluarga yang sempurna, tetapi Jangan pikirkan, bahwa aku bahagia di keluarga itu, tidak! Disana Aku tersiksa, bukan fisik, tetapi batin.

Ya... Kehadiranku dianggap ada dan tiada. Mereka mengacuhkanku. Bayangkanlah, selama 4 tahun ini hidup seperti itu. Menjadi orang asing dikeluarga sendiri.

jujur saja aku telah muak tinggal disini, aku bosan, aku jenuh, aku lelah dengan semua ini. rasanya aku ingin pergi sejauh-jauh mungkin! Batinku tersiksa, entah itu disekolah, ataupun dirumah, sama saja! Tidak ada tempat bagiku disini.

Bahkan jika seandainya aku mati, mungkin tidak ada seorangpun yang akan peduli.

Aku akui, aku memang tidak bisa diharapkan, aku telah gagal memenuhi harapan mereka! Aku adalah aib bagi mereka. Tentu saja Keluarga Namikaze yang terpandang, yang terkenal akan kejeniusannyan, tiba-tiba saja memiliki seorang penerus Yang bersekolah disebuah SMA swasta terburuk. tentu sangat memalukan bagi mereka. Akupun sangat berbeda jauh dengan kedua saudariku. Tetapi... Sungguh, aku juga tidak ingin begini, aku ingin seperti yang lainnya... Aku ingin kehidupanku ini normal seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa?

Dan apakah pantas seorang orang tua menelantarkan anaknya yang tengah menderita ini? Menjadi cemoohan orang-orang.

tentu saja, Aku tidaklah naif, mereka, Tou-san, kaa-san, nee-san, adikku, dan semuanya, Aku membenci mereka! Sungguh, aku sangat membenci mereka semua. Setiap detik, setiap menit, kebencianku ini semakin membesar.

Kutatap langit yang tampak mulai menggelap itu, jam sendiri telah menujukkan pukul **18:23**. Hari memang sebentar lagi akan malam. Tetapi aku belum ingin pergi dari sini.

Aku memang sering menghabiskan waktuku disini. Daripada berada dirumah, lebih baik aku disini. Lagipula suasana disini memang sangat nyaman, sangat cocok untuk beristirahat, hingga suara dering ponsel menyentakkanku dari lamunan.

" **Pip"**

 **"** Moshi-moshi."

["Bagaimana hasilnya, Naruto? Apa kau lulus?"]

"Ya... Aku lulus! Kau bagaimana, Gaara?"

["Sama! Aku juga!"]

"Syukurlah!"

["Naruto, apa kau telah membuat rencana masa depanmu?"]

Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Ah, seorang anak gagal sepertiku ini bisa jadi apa?"

["Jadi kesimpulannya, kau belum merencanakan apa-apa?"]

"Hm..."

["..."]

["Naruto... Dengarlah, Aku adalah satu-satunya temanmu, begitu juga sebaliknya, kau juga adalah satu-satunya temanku! kita telah mengenal pribadi masing-masing! Kau diasingkan keluargamu, aku juga diasingkan oleh keluargaku. Karena persamaan itulah, kita bisa seperti sekarang ini! Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin sahabatku, terus menderita seperti sekarang ini!"]

"Gaara..."

["Kita harus bangkit, kita harus membuktikan, kepada mereka-mereka, bahwa kita bisa, Naruto! Dan aku tahu, kau pasti berpikiran ingin pergi jauh bukan? Tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun mengenalmu..."]

"Ha, aku memang berpikiran begitu", balas pemuda itu sambil membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan ditebing itu.

"Tetapi... Itu tidak akan terjadi! Ya... Kau tahu sendirilah."

["Hey! Jangan begitu! Semangatlah!"]

"Hm, terimakasih!"

["Ngomong-ngomong, aku ada rekomendasi perkerjaan yang aku rasa cocok untuk kita berdua! Mungkin ini tidak sesuai harapan, tetapi ini akan mewujudkan mimpimu untuk pergi jauh, sekaligus menjadi orang sukses!"]

"Apa itu?"

["Aku melihatnya tadi, saat aku browsing, bahwa... **U.S.N.A , United States Naval Academy,** tengah membuka lowongan, menjadi calon Perwira, kau tertarik?"]

"eh?! Kau bercanda?"

["Sayangnya tidak! Bagaimana? Kau berminat? Kalau iya, maka kita berdua akan mendaftar bersama! Dan dengarlah Angkatan Laut, adalah tempat Yang cocok, bagi orang-orang seperti kita! masalah fisik, tidak perlu kau cemaskan, karena disana semuanya akan dimulai dari nol, fisikmu, mentalmu, sikapmu, semuanya akan dilatih disana. Tentu saja dengan latihan yang luar biasa beratnya, tetapi aku yakin, kita akan bisa melaluinya! Jadi?"]

Hening, Pemuda itu terdiam,

 **"** Beri aku waktu.. Aku akan memikirkannya dahulu, Gaara! Dan terimakasih! Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku!"

["Ha! Sama-sama, teman! Tetapi aku berharap, kau menyetujuinya!"]

"Ya, semoga saja!", kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya!"

["Ya! Sampai nanti Naruto!"]

"Hm!"

" **Pip**!"

 **Author P.O.V**

Pemuda itu kembali terdiam. Perlahan direbahkannya badannya direrumputan tebing itu. Pikirannya melayang.

"Menjadi tentara ya... Apa aku akan mampu..?", ujarnya sambil menatap langit yang terlihat gelap.

 **xXx**

Seminggu telah berlalu, semenjak percakapannya di telpon waktu itu, pemuda itu tidak bisa tidur. Otaknya terus memikirkan ajakan sang teman. Hingga rasa lapar, membuat dirinya beranjak dari kasurnya. perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju pintu, dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dan disini dirinya, diatas tangga rumah mewah itu. Ditatap dari atas ruangan keluarga itu. Terlihat olehnya kedua saudarinya beserta kedua orangtuanya tengah makan sambil berbincang-berbincang, nampak jelas ekspresi bahagia di wajah mereka. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris, pemandangan didepannya memang sudah biasa baginya, namun tidak dipungkiri hatinya sakit. Setitik kebencian bertambah dihatinya.

Rasa laparnya tiba-tiba saja hilang. Perlahan Dilangkahnya kakinya kembali, naik keatas menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, pemuda itu berjalan dengan pelan menuju kearah jendela. Ditatapnya sang bulan. Perlahan diraihnya handphonenya dari saku celananya.

" **Pip!"**

 **["** Moshi-moshi!"]

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama Gaara... "

["Tidak apa-apa! Jadi bagaimana?"]

"Aku menerimanya. "

["Baguslah kalau begitu! Kau memilih keputusan yang tepat, Naruto!]

"ya... Dan terimakasih banyak!"

["Sama-sama teman! Kalau begitu berkemaslah. besok malam, kita akan berangkat ke Amerika. Masalah biaya, aku yang menanggungnya, begitupun biaya selama disana, jadi tidak perlu kau risaukan."]

"Terimakasih atas semuanya Gaara!"

["Ya... Sama-sama teman! Kalau begitu sudah ya, besok kau akan aku kabari!"]

"Ya."

 **"Pip!"**

Kamarnya kembali hening. Ditatap bulan kembali.

Sekarang keraguan telah hilang dihatinya. Keputusannya telah mantab.

 **xXx**

Dan disinilah dirinya, diruangan kerja sang ayah.

 **"** Tou-san!", ucapnya sambil menatap pria paruh baya itu.

"Apa." balas pria paruh baya itu datar, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari koran yang tengah dibacanya.

"Aku lulus!"

"Hn!"

Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Aku telah memutuskan, bahwa Aku akan per-"

"Pergilah!"

Hening.

"Kau ingin pergi bukan?", ucapnya lagi.

Pemuda itu terhenyak.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menahanmu untuk pergi, kalau kau ingin, maka pergilah!"

Pemuda tersenyum gentir. Apa yang diharapkannya, apa dia ingin ayahnya ini merengek-rengek, dan bersujud memohon agar dirinya tidak pergi? Ah, bahkan dalam mimpipun hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi.

Lama terdiam hingga,

"Kalau begitu, permisi!", ujar pemuda sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sambil berjalan keluar. Keluar dari ruangan sang ayah menuju kearah kamarnya.

Sesampainya disana, di bukanya tas ranselnya, di isikannya tiga stel pakainnya, beserta celana tutupnya kembali reseleting ranselnya, kemudian disandangkannya dibahunya. Dirinya memang tidak membawa banyak barang, karena dia sadar, itu bukanlah miliknya.

Ditatapnya kamarnya kembali. Pemuda itu terdiam. Banyak kenangan yang dilaluinya disini. Setitik cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dihapusnya dengan pelan. Dilangkahkannya kakinya kembali, keluar dari kamar.

Sesampainya di ruangan keluarga, terlihat olehnya sang adik. Keduanya berpas-pasan, Tanpa ada niat menyapa satu sama lain.

" **Tap!"**

Dilangkahnya kakinya dengan mantab, menyusuri lorong rumah itu, dan keluar dari rumah itu.

 **"Tap!"**

Ditatapnya bangunan rumah mewah itu. Sekarang semua dimulai dari awal lagi, dirinya harus kuat, dia harus membuktikan kepada semua orang yang menghinanya, melecehkannya, bahwa dirinya akan jadi **Orang.** Rahangnya mengeras,

"Terutama pada keluarga **busuk** ini!", batinnya.

 **"Tap!"**

Dimasukinya taksi itu,

"Tokyo airport!", ucapnya kearah sang sopir.

 **"Bruuumm!"**

Taksi itu berjalan, meninggalkan Tempat itu. Dan pemuda itu tidak menyadari, sepasang permata violet memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih, dari kejauhan.

 **xXx**

 **Tokyo international airport** , tulisan itu terpapang jelas di gapura bandara itu. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, masuk kedalam bandara.

Lama berjalan hingga Tampak olehnya siluet laki-laki berambut merah, tidak salah lagi..

"Gaara!", panggilnya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil itu menoleh, sebuah senyuman tercetak di bibirnya.

"Kau lama, teman!"

"Ya, maaf!"

 **"Grep!"**

"tidak apa-apa!", lirih pemuda berambut merah itu, sambil memeluk sang sahabat. Sebuah pelukan persahabatan.

"Nah, ayo! Kita harus segera berangkat!", ujarnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya!", balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, sesekali terdengar canda tawa diantara mereka.

 **Time skip**

Pesawat tujuan Tokyo-Washington itu, tampak tengah mengudara di udara. Di salah satu jendela kaca kecil dibadan pesawat itu tampak sebuah kepala dengan rambut pirang, terlihat kedua saphirenya tengah menatap kearah bawah, kearah pemandangan kota Tokyo. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"Sayonara...", lirihnya.

 **xXx**

 **(Down from the sky - trivium)**

 **1** minggu kemudian...

 **[08:23, Annapolis, Maryland, U.S]**

 **"** dengar, kalian sampah! Posisi kalian yang ingin bergabung dengan pasukan Angkatan Laut, semuanya setara. Yakni Kadet!"

"Kalian tolol! Kalian sampah! Kalian pengemis makanan! Kalian sampah masyarakat!"

"Hey kau! Wajahmu itu membuatku muak. Aku akan lenyapkan wajah tersenyummu itu!", teriaknya sambil,

" **Plak!"**

Sebuah tamparan melayang keras kearah seorang pemuda yang berdiri di barisan depan.

"Nomor identitas 1-9289!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Begitu, ya.. Kau 9289? ", tanyanya sambil berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Yes, ma'am!", balas Naruto dengan sigap.

"Aku menyambutmu! Jawab lebih lantang!"

"YES, MA'AM!"

" **Plak!"**

 **"** Kode identitas itu, adalah kode angka yang pernah dimiliki Oleh para Perwira prajurit terbaik, jadi awas saja kalau sampai mencemarinya! Kau dengar itu!", ujarnya keras di depan Naruto.

"Sekarang turun, ambil 30! Cepat!"

"Yes, ma'am!", balas Naruto, sambil mengambil posisi pusp up.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, de-delapan, se-se-sembilan!"

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu! Siapa yang mengajarimu push-up seperti itu! Ulang lagi!"

"Ye-yes, ma'am!"

"Jawab yang lantang!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Astaga! Aku tidak percaya, mereka merekrut orang sepertimu!"

"Jangan buat malu orang jepang disini, bocah!", ucap wanita berambut maroon itu lagi.

"Sekarang tetap di posisi itu, sampai kuperintahkan! Itu adalah hukuman bagimu, karena membuat moodku buruk!", perintahnya, sambil meninggalkan Naruto dengan tangan gemetar menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Dengar semuanya! Aku, **Capt.** Mei Terumi, adalah instruktur kalian selama pelatihan disini! Disini kalian dididik menjadi Perwira yang tangguh, dapat diandalkan, dan berani!"

" Dan... **Welcome to hell**!", akhirnya dengan seringai menakutkan. Yang sukses membuat barisan pemuda didepannya merinding.

"Dan kau, 9289! Berdiri!"

"Yes, ma'am!", teriak Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Sambil menghapus keringat didahinya.

"Sekarang ambil posisi siap belari!"

"YES, MA'AM!", teriak mereka semua serentak.

 **xXx**

 **[13:34, Lapangan]**

"Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Hosh, hosh, hosh!"

"Hey! Kalian berdua yang dibelakang! Cepat berlari!", teriak Mei dengan pengeras suara ditangannya.

"Ye-yes, ma'an!", teriak Naruto dan Gaara, serentak dengan nafas memburu.

 **xXx**

 **[16:23, Kolam renang]**

 **"** Hey! Kalian berdua! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian tenggelam?! Aku suruh kalian berenang!", teriak Mei lagi, dari atas kearah dua orang pemuda dengan rambut mencolok.

"Oi Gaara. Kita berdua sama-sama dapat hukuman tambahan nanti!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto! Aku betul-betul sangat lelah!"

"Astaga, bagaima-"

"Hukuman kalian ditambah 1.000 meter lagi!", teriak Mei dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Tiidaak!", batin mereka berdua serentak, dengan tatapan horor.

 **xXx**

Dan semuanya dimulai, sebanyak 120 kadet, mulai menjalani latihan Khas Komando, yang super berat. Fisik mereka, mental mereka, IQ mereka, sikap mereka, semuanya digembleng, dididik dan di tempa dengan keras.

Dimulai dengan Latihan teori selama satu tahun, semua macam mata pelajaran baik khusus maupun umum, diajarkan. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa, semua peserta didik harus menguasainya. mereka belajar di waktu Pagi sampai sore, malamnya mereka harus mengulangi pelajaran yang mereka pelajari siang tadi. Begitu seterusnya. "Jenuh atau bosan, adalah kata-kata dari seorang **pengecut, pemalas, dan bodoh**!", ucapan yang sering dilontarkan para instruktur setiap pagi maupun sore.

Setelah satu tahun selesai latihan teori, mereka lantas harus menjalani latihan Lapangan selama dua setengah tahun, sambil mempraktekkan teori yang telah mereka pelajari. Dan dimulailah kehidupan seperti dineraka. Seperti dibuang kelaut lepas dengan kondisi kaki dan tangan terikat, atau dilempar keudara dengan Pesawat angkut **Hercules.** Belum lagi setiap pagi berlari ribuan kilo meter dengan membawa beban puluhan kilo. Dilanjutkan dengan bergantungan di tali sepanjang ratusan meter. Atau Latihan baris berbaris ditengah teriknya matahari.

Push up, Sit up, pull up, adalah makanan mereka sehari-hari, ketika mau makan mereka dipaksa jalan jongkok puluhan kilo, untuk melatih otot kaki. Habis makanpun mereka juga dipaksa lompat kodok . Tidak ada waktu istirahat, kecuali malam hari, itupun kalau lagi di base camp, Karena 3 bulan sekali, mereka harus melakukan latihan bertahan hidup, entah itu dihutan, rawa-rawa, di laut lepas, atau digunung, yang tentu saja memaksa mereka untuk terjaga 24 jam.

Cacian, makian, dan bentakkan, adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka, Belum lagi istilah 'Satu sepenanggungan', ya, kalau ada salah satu kadet yang berbuat kesalahan, semuanya kena. Satu push up, push up semua!

Dan setengah tahun kemudiaanya, mereka harus menjalani latihan menjadi pemimpin di pasukan masing-masing. Mereka dituntut, menyelesaikan misi yang di embankan, sambil bertanggung jawab terhadap kehidupan pasukannya.

 **xXx**

Dan empat tahun telah berlalu, sekarang pendidikan mereka telah selesai. sekarang 120 kadet itu telah resmi menjadi seorang Perwira Prajurit. Dengan pangkat pertama **Second Lieutenant (2st. LT),** setengah dari mereka memilih bergabung ke **U.S.M.C,** singkatan dari **United States Marine** **Corps.** Naruto sendiri memilih bergabung kesana, sedangkan sahabatnya Gaara memilih Tentara angkatan laut biasa, dan Sedang ditugaskan di salah satu pangkalan Angkatan Laut, A.S. Sedangkan Naruto, dikirim ke medan pertempuran, Dirinya ditunjuk sebagai komandan pasukan Pleton khusus Marinir A.S, yang banyak menyelesaikan misi-misi khusus yang memiliki kerahasian tinggi.

[ **20:12, base camp]**

"aku ucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian! Dan selamat bertugas!"

" **Yey! Yahooo!** ", teriak mereka semua serentak.

Mei sendiri tampak tersenyum tipis, sambil menatap anak didiknya.

"Kita berhasil ya, Naruto!", ucap Gaara sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Ya..", balas Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Hey semuanya, kalian boleh minum sepuasnya!", teriak Mei yang membuat semua orang yang berada di tempat itu kembali berteriak kesenangan.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri memilih Berjalan keluar. Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri pasir pantai. Angin sepoi-sepoi khas pantai membelai lembut rahang wajahnya yang berbentuk kotak itu, nyaman, dipejamkannya matanya.

"Oi bocah!"

Pemuda berkaos hitam ketat itu lantas menoleh kebelakang kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kapten?!", guman pelan.

"Ya.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, tidakkah kau ikut minum-minum bersama rekan-rekanmu yang lain?", tanya Mei sambil berjalan kearah Pria berbadan tegap itu.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku rasa tidak dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Lagipula aku tidak suka minum akohol.", ucap Pria itu, sambil menatap bulan.

Mei terdiam, perlahan seringai nakal tercetak di bibir tipis.

"Ho... Benarkah? Kudengar kau juga tidak perokok, hal yang sangat aneh bagi seorang pria.", ucap mei sambil melangkah kearah sang pria.

"Aku rasa itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, Kapten. Lagi pula seorang pria tidaklah identik dengan rokok dan minum-minuman.", balas pria itu sambil menatap sang kapten yang berjarak satu langkah darinya.

Mei menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, **2st.L.T** Namikaze Naruto, apa kau seorang... Gay?", bisik Mei tepat di telinga kanan pria itu. Yang sukses mengantarkan sensasi aneh, ditubuh pria pirang itu.

"Tentu saja tidak!", balas Naruto cepat. Sambil menatap kedua iris jade itu dengan agak gugup.

"Ah~, benarkah?", desah Mei ditelinga kanan pria itu lagi.

"Te-tentu sa-saja!", balas Naruto agak terbata-bata. Sambil meneguk ludah.

"Ne~, kalau begitu buktikan..."

"Glup!"

"Si-sial, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya?!", batin Naruto berkecamuk.

"Buktikan padaku malam ini", desahnya sambil jari jemari bergerak nakal mengusap-ngusap dada bidang pemuda pirang itu, yang kembali menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan ditubuh pemuda itu.

"De-dengan cara apa?", ucap Naruto putus-putus.

Tersentak kaget, wanita sexy berambut Maroon itu, tersenyum nakal.

"Ok, sebagai instruktur yang baik, aku akan mengajarkanmu!"

 **xXx**

Sinar matahari perlahan menyinari kamar itu. Perlahan sesosok tubuh pria berbadan atletis terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah mendudukan dirinya di kasur itu, ditatapnya Seorang wanita berambut Maroon yang tengah bergelung diselimut tepat disampinya.

Menghela nafas sejenak, pria itu lantas berdiri, di pungutnya kembali pakaianya yang berceceran. Setelah memakainya, lantas dihampirinya tubuh wanita itu.

"Kapten, kapten!", ujarnya sambil menggoncang pelan tubuh wanita itu.

"Hmm?!", respon wanita itu setengah sadar.

"Aku akan pergi."

"Ah, ya, ya.. Pergilah!", ucap wanita itu sambil kembali tidur.

"Astaga"

pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 **xXx**

 **(Alone - Bullet for My valentine)**

5 Tahun kemudian.

[ **09:45, Teluk Aden, Timur tengah.]**

Terlihat dari udara tampak sebuah helikopter khusus dengan tipe **Boeng CH 47-Chinook** , tengah melakukan pendaratan di sebuah kapal induk milik Angkatan Laut A.S. Kapal induk dengan kode nama **USS Nimitz (CVN-68).**

Tidak lama setelah pendaratan. Terlihat dari kejauhan, seorang pria berbadan tegap yang tengah berjalan di atas geladak kapal yang terlapisi aspal itu. Tubuh kekarnya dibaluti kaos hitam ketat berlogokan **Navy** , bercelanakan, celana loreng hijau ke abu-abuan, ditambah sepatu boot kulit militer berwarna hitam. Dibahunya tampak tersandang sebuah ransel militer yang berukuran cukup besar dan tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah ransel lain, yang berukuran sedang. Plus kacamata hitam yang terpasang rapi diwajah tegasnya. Sempurna.

Sesampainya didekat sana, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebarisan Prajurit berpakaian lengkap.

"Hormat, gerak!", teriak salah satu prajurit di barisan kanan paling ujung. Seketika sekitar 30an lebih prajurit itu memberi hormat kearah pria berambut pirang itu.

Pria itu membalasnya, dengan memberikan hormat.

"Tegap, gerak!", serentak mereka memasang posisi siap.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Komando saya ambil alih, SIAP, GERAK!", perintahnya keras.

"Istirahat ditempat, gerak!"

"Berhubung saya akan meninggalkan tempat ini, kalian semua jangan lengah! Tetap waspada! Dan juga hormati komandan baru kalian! Mengerti?!"

" **Yes, sir!** "

"Bagus! Dan juga kalau kalian rindu pada saya, kalian boleh pergi main ketempat saya! Ok, saya akan beri kalian sedikit hadiah perpisahan,,"

"Siap, gerak!"

"Hadap serong kiri, gerak!"

" **Yaaahhh...** ", teriak mereka kompak.

"Hei jangan mengeluh! Sekarang semuanya ambil posisi, ambil masing-masing 100!", ujar pria berambut pirang itu sambil menahan tawa.

" **Sergean.** Jhon! Kau pimpin hitungannya!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Semua, berhitung mulai!"

"SATU, DUA, TIGA, EMPAT..."

pria itu tersenyum, dibalikkannya badannya, dan kembali berjalan.

"Good morning, Sir!", ucap dua tentara itu serentak, memberi hormat, sesampainya pria itu didekat helikopter itu.

"Morning", balasnya datar, sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Silahkan masuk, sir!", ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil membukakan pintu.

Tersenyum sekilas, dengan langkah mantab, dinaikinya helikopter itu, disusul kedua tentara penjaga tadi dibelakangnya.

" **Wruussss!"**

Helikopter itu dengan perlahan mulai mengudara, dan perlahan mulai terbang kearah timur.

 **xXx**

[ **20:13, House, Tokyo, Japan]**

"Syukurlah, semuanya berjalan lancar, kyuu-chan...", bisik Itachi lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuubi.

"Hmm..", balas Kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan,,

"Ah, mesranya...", lirih seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, sambil menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan tatapan iri.

"Hey! Berhentilah menatap kakaku seperti itu, Ino!"

"Mou~, Naruko-chan..", balas gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino itu, sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

" tetapi kakakmu beruntung sekali, ya. Bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti Itachi-san!", ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat kedua gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Iya, dan juga pesta ini sangat mewah sekali! Uchiha gitu loh!", ujar Kiba sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke, yang menimbulkan delikan tidak suka dari sang empunya.

"Gomen, gomen!", ujarnya lagi tanpa dosa.

"Hn!"

"Tetapi rasanya ada yang kurang ya... Tetapi apa ya?"

Beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah Kiba dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah ya! Sibodoh itu... Bagaimana dia sekarang ya?"

"Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah sekitar sembilan tahunan, kita tidak melihatnya...", ujar Ino, sambil menghitung-hitung jari-jari tangannya.

Mereka terdiam.

"Bila teringatnya, kadang aku merasa bersalah...", lirih Sakura pelan.

Mereka semua kembali terdiam.

"Hey! Jangan pasang tampang begitu, mari kita nikmati pesta ini!", ujar Kiba tiba-tiba, kearah teman-temannya.

"Lagi pula, pesta ini memang sangat mewah dan meriah, dengan bertemakan Nuansa Taman!", ujar Ten-ten, sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Dan juga para tamu undangan juga tampak rileks, sambil mendengarkan musik Jazz yang mengalun lembut di pendengaran mereka!"

"Yosh! Sakura-chan, mari berdansa denganku!", ujar Kiba kearah Sakura, sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Dalam mimpimu!", balas Sakura sambil berjalan pergi, yang sukses membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Yaah, aku ditolak!", ujar Kiba.

Sedangkan disudut lain tempat pesta itu, tampak sekumpulan pria paruh baya, yang dipastikan adalah para pemimpin perusahaan besar. Tengah berbincang dengan santai.

"Ah, Namikaze-san! Aku dengar-dengar, katanya anda memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, ya?", ujar seseorang dari mereka.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu dimana dia sekarang Namikaze-san? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat disini!"

"Ya, dia pasti tampan seperti anda!"

Sedangkan yang ditanya sendiri tampak terdiam.

"Benarkah itu, Minato? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarnya?", tanya Fugaku yang berada di samping kiri Minato.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Hey! Apa itu?!", teriak Kiba dengan keras, dengan tiba-tiba, sambil menunjuk kearah langit.

Serentak semua orang yang berada di pesta itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kiba, yang ternyata adalah sebuah...

"Helikopter?!", batin mereka semua kompak.

Ya, 200 kaki diatas perkarangan Mansion Namikaze itu terlihat sebuah helikopter, yang tampak akan mendarat kebawah, kearah sebuah taman, tepat 30 meter dari tempat pesta pertunangan itu.

Seketika angin berhembus cukup kencang keseliling perkarangan luas itu, tempat pesta itu tidak luput dari tetjangan angin itu, dan membuat orang-orang yang berada disana menutup wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan masing-masing.

 **"Graap"**

Helikopter itu mendarat dengan sukses di rerumputan di taman itu. Pintu helikopter itu terbuka dan perlahan terlihat siluet tubuh seorang pria. Keluar dari pintu itu.

 **"Wruuussss**!"

Helikopter itu kembali mengudara.

Setelah kepergian helikoptet itu, pria tersebut lantas melangkahkan kakinya berjalan kearah tempat pesta itu.

Dan akibat cahaya lampu diperkarangan luas itu, perlahan tampak sesosok pria berbadan tegap, dibaluti kaos hitam ketat yang mengekspos tubuh kekarnya, ditambah celana hijau loreng keabu-abuan yang membaluti tubuh bagian bawahnya, dan bersepatukan, sepatu boot kulit militer berwarna hitam. Dipunggunya terlihat sebuah ransel militer cukup besar tengah disandangnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya terlihat tengah menjinjing sebuah sebuah ransel lain berukuran panjang . dan jangan lupakan sebuah kacamata hitam, dan model rambutnya dengan gaya potongan Military Hairstyle.

Pervect, semua orang yang berada disana terdiam dengan mulut sedikit ternganga.

" **Tap!** "

Pria berbadan tegap itu sampai disana. Perlahan kepala berahang tegas itu menatap keseliling tempat pesta itu dibalik kaca mata hitamnya. Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada Kedua sejoli yang berdiri berdampingan diujung sana.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tuksedo putih, tengah mengamit lengan seorang wanita berambut merah yang berbusanakan gaun putih.

Suasana hening. Alunan Musik jazz pun juga tampak juga terhenti.

Hingga...

 **TBC or END ?**

 **Please Review.**

J

Sedangkan di ruang keluarga itu, kondisi masih sama, seolah-seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Road To Commander**

 **Rated : M (Lime)**

 **Pairing : Naruto x hinata**

 **Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam karakter ciptaan, Masashi Khishimoto**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, family, Humor and romance**

 **Summary :**

 **Diremehkan, dipandang sebelah mata, dan diacuhkan, membuat dirinya muak!/ ajakan sang teman menjadi satu-satunya pilihan baginya untuk keluar dari kondisi tersebut!/ dia pergi meninggalkan semuanya, pergi menemui takdirnya/ dan sekarang inilah dia, LT. COL. Namikaze Naruto! Warn : Lime scene.**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari video clip Katty Pary - part of me. Diisini Naruto tidak memiliki garis diwajahnya.**

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

" _**Tak selamanya seseorang itu akan sama, dan tak selamanya juga hidup seseorang itu akan sama, karena cepat atau lambat semuanya akan berubah, seperti pergerakan sebuah jam, entah itu dari detik ke detik, menit demi menit, dan terus, sampai mencapai batasnya."**_

 _ **.Evolusi.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana ditempat itu Seketika heboh, pekikkan tertahan dari para wanita terdengar disetiap sudut. Pria itu sendiri terlihat masih dengan posisi yang sama, berdiri dengan pandangan lurus, kearah dua sejoli di depannya. Dan Pekikan kekaguman itu kian nyaring, tepat setelah pria berambut pirang itu menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, yang menampilkan sepasang manik saphirenya yang mampu membuat siapapun terpesona.

Ya, iyalah siapa pula yang tidak terpesona melihat seorang pria gagah bersurai pirang, khas pria-pria yang tinggal dibarat sana (# **gaya rambut Naruto disini, sama kayak Piers Nivans dari RE 6. Search in google :) ),** tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, kekar dan berotot, yang Semakin tercetak jelas dari kaos hitam ketatnya itu, dan wajahnya yang aahhh... #Shitt, kayak aktor-aktor tampan Di Hollywood sana... Hahahahahaha.. ditambah lagi bentuk rahangnya yang kokoh, dan sorot matanya yang tegas namun lembut disaat bersamaan. Terasa jelas aura kebapakan, dan sifat bertanggung jawabnya yang menguar (?) dari tubuhnya. Betul-betul Tipe suami idaman.

"Astaga, Tampannya...", jerit seorang wanita yang berada dipojok sana, dengan kedua mata kerlap-kerlip kayak bintang dilangit malam (?) Dan diaminkan oleh puluhan wanita lainnya yang berada disekelilingnya.

Disisi lainnya,,

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka, anda akan mengundang pejabat militer, di pesta pertunangan ini! Anda betul-betul hebat, Namikaze-san!" ujar pria gendut dengan rambut merah panjangnya itu.

"Hm?" dengusnya kebingungan.

" Namikaze-san?" panggilnya sambil menoleh kearah pria pirang itu.

Yang ditanya sendiri terlihat terdiam dengan ekspresi campur aduk yang ketara diwajahnya. Fugaku tampak terdiam sambil menatap sang calon besan.

Sedangkan diujung tempat itu,

"Waaahhh..." lirih Kiba dengan mulut ternganga.

"Kyaaaa! Gantengnyaaaa!" jerit Ino histeris.

Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi kagum diwajah mereka.

Sedangkan Naruko? Gadis manis itu terlihat syok, dengan pipi kemerahan yang ketara dikedua pipi putihnya.

Disisi pelaminan,,

"Kyuu-chan?! Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Itachi sambil menatap cemas kearah wanita cantik yang tengah digandengnya itu.

Sedangkan sang tunangan sendiri terlihat berdiri termenung, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Disudut lainnya,,

"Gagahnya...", lirih Mikoto tepat disamping Kushina, yang terlihat terdiam. Sorot matanya yang semula terkejut, perlahan meredup, dan menyendu.

Suasana yang dihiasi jeritan, dan decakan kekaguman itu terus berlansung beberapa menit, hingga deringan nada dari sebuah ponsel, bergema ditempat itu.

Sadar itu dering ponselnya, pria berbadan tegap itu lantas meraih ponselnya yang terletak disaku samping, celana lorengnya itu.

" **Pip!"**

 **[** Oi Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak bilang, bahwa kau akan cuti?]

Hening... Semua orang mendadak terdiam.

"Maaf!", balas Pria pirang itu dengan suara berat yang khas, yang sukses membuat orang-orang yang disana meneguk ludah.

"Suaranya Sexy..." batin para wanita nista.

["Astaga, kalau tahu begitu, aku juga minta cuti! Berapa lama kau dikasih izin?]

"Enam bulan!" balasnya lagi, to the poin, sambil menatap jam hitam, di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu.

[Ah, ya sudahlah! Hmm, ngomong-ngomong katanya kau dipindah tugaskan ya?]

"Ya, aku sekarang ditugaskan di Pangkalan Militer, di Jepang!" balasnya lagi.

"Pangkalan Militer?" ucap Fugaku pelan.

[Astaga... Beruntung sekali kau, Naruto! Aku bahkan sudah berkali-kali mengirim surat permohonan pemindahan tugas, ke jepang, namun selalu ditolak! Ya, kau tahulah... Dan juga selamat ya, **Lt. Col.** Namikaze Naruto, selamat bertugas sebagai Perwira kantoran! Selamat merasakan penderitaannya, hahahahaha!"]

Pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut, yang sukses membuat wanita-wanita yang berada ditempat itu semakin klepek-klepek.

["Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Naruto!"]

"Hn." balasnya singkat.

" **Pip!"**

Di taruhnya kembali ponselnya, di saku celananya.

Pria itu terdiam, terlihat jelas olehnya, semua orang yang berada disana tengah menatapnya. Menghela nafas sejenak.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan kembali, pestanya. Maaf atas gangguan kecil tadi!" ucapnya sambil kembali melangkah, berjalan tegap kearah panggung pelaminan itu.

" **Tap!"**

 **"Tap!"**

 **"Tap!"**

Puluhan pasang mata terus menatapnya disepanjang langkahnya itu, Naruto sendiri terlihat tidak peduli, sambil terus berjalan tegap, sambil menyandang dan menjinjing kedua ranselnya itu.

"Tap!"

"Selamat, atas pertunanganmu... Kyuubi-Nee-san!" ujarnya datar sambil mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya didepan kedua sejoli itu.

"Eh?!"

"Nee-san?"

Semua orang yang disana kembali tersentak.

"Nee-san?" ulang Fugaku sambil menatap Minato, meminta penjelasan melalui tatapan matanya, namun Minato sendiri juga tampak terkejut bukan main.

"Nee-san? Apa dia adik Kyuu-Chan, Kushina-san?" tanya Mikoto keheranan.

Kushina sendiri juga terdiam, perasaannya campur aduk.

"Ini tidak mungkinkan? Dia, dia... Bagaimana mungkin.. Naruko kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini, kepada kami?!" tanya Sakura syok.

"Iya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya, Naruko?" tanya Ino tidak kalah menuntut.

"Astaga... Apa itu benar-benar Naruto?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Naruko sendiri juga terlihat semakin syok.

Kembali ke Naruto, gadis berambut orange kemerahan itu, tampak akan mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membalasnya namun..

" **Grep!** "

"Hn. Terimakasih!" ucap Itachi sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Hn." balas Naruto tidak peduli. Sambil kembali melangkah turun, mendekati seorang pria lain dengan tanda lahir melintang di wajahnya.

"Iruka-san, bisakah kau tunjukan dimana kamar yang bisa aku tempati malam ini?"

"E-eh, hai, Na-Naruto-sama!" balas Iruka gugup.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, sambil melangkah mendekati pria itu.

" terimakasih, dan kau tidak perlu gugup begitu, Iruka-san!"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Naruto-sama... Anda telihat begitu terlihat jauh berubah." lirih Iruka penuh kekaguman.

"Hn, kau salah, aku hanya sedikit berubah di beberapa bagian saja."

Iruka tersenyum, dan obrolan terus berlanjut, diiringi langkah keduanya yang semakin menjauh dari tenda pesta itu, meninggalkan orang-orang yang tampak kembali terkejut.

Disisi lain, suami istri dan kedua anak gadisnya itu tampak kompak terdiam, dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Hingga musik kembali dihidupkan, membuat para undangan kembali rileks, dan pesta kembali dilanjutkan.

 **xXx**

 **"Kreeeet!"**

"Silahkan masuk, Naruto-sama!" ujar Iruka, sesampainya mereka didepan pintu Mansion megah itu.

"Ya." balas Naruto sekenanya.

"Ano... Tasnya, biar saya yang membawakannya, Naruto-sama!"

"Tidak perlu"

"Ini adalah kewajiban saya, Naruto-sama! Lagipula anda dari perjalanan jauh, pasti anda kelelahan!"

"Hah... Ya sudahlah.."

Naruto menyerahkan tali pegangan tas panjang jinjingnya, kearah Iruka, namun tepat setelah Iruka meraihnya, tiba-tiba..

"Agghhh-"

" **Brruugh!"**

 **"** Kau tidak apa-apa, Iruka-san?!" ujar Naruto cepat, sambil membantu Iruka berdiri.

"Sa-saya tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sama! Tasnya sangat berat sekali!"

"Hah, bukankah aku sudah melarangmu tadi!" balas Naruto sambil menghela nafas lelah. Dan meraih kembali tas jinjingnya, setelah membantu Iruka berdiri.

"Anda kuat sekali Naruto-sama, bahkan hanya dengan satu tangan!" ujar Iruka penuh kekaguman.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Ini masih belum seberapa, Iruka-san!" balas Naruto santai, sambil kembali melangkah.

 **Skip time**

"Ini kamar anda, Naruto-sama! Silahkan masuk!"

"Hn!"

"Tatanan dalamnya masih belum dirubah, kecuali kasur dan catnya, yang lainnya masih tetap sama!" ujar Iruka sambil menhidupkan lampu kamar itu.

"Hm, terimakasih!" balas Naruto sambil berjalan masuk kekamar itu.

"Kalau ada yang anda butuhkan, saya ada dibawah! Atau silahkan panggil maid yang nanti akan saya perintahkan untuk melayani anda!"

"Ya!"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

" **Kreeet!"**

Pintu kayu bercat putih itu tertutup. Meninggalkan perwira militer itu sendiri.

Hening.

"Semuanya memang masih sama..."

"..."

"Kamar ini..." lirihnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba bayangan masa lalunya terbayang.

 **#FLASHBACK**

" **PLAK!"**

 **"** APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, HAH?! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU, SEBERAPA MALUNYA KAMI, AKIBAT ULAHMU ITU?!" teriak Minato keras, tepat setelah menampar pipi sang anak.

"Ini semua hanya untuk masa depanmu, hanya untukmu, demi kehidupanmu nanti, bukan untuk orang lain! Seharusnya kau mengerti akan hal itu! Tetapi apa yang telah kau perbuat? Kau menghancurkan segalanya. Berkali-kali diberi surat panggilan, dan akhirnya Diberhentikan dari sekolah, kau pikir tanpa sekolah kau mau Jadi apa? Ha?"

"Lihatlah diluar sana, lihatlah! bahkan dengan ijazah perguruan tinggipun, sudah sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Apalagi kau! SMA saja belum tamat, sudah dikeluarkan! Mau jadi apa kau, ha? **JAWAB!"**

"Sudahlah Minato... Hiks, Kasihan Naruto!" ujar Kushina sambil menangis.

"Diam kushina! Ini semua karena kau terlalu memanjakan anak ini! Lihatlah sekarang, inilah hasilnya!"

Kushina terdiam, sambil menangis.

Sang anak sendiri tampak menangis dalam diam.

Suasana dikamar itu hening. Hingga...

"Sekarang, semua terserah padamu! Mau sekolah atau tidak, aku tidak peduli lagi! Kesabaranku telah habis! Masa depanmu kau yang akan menjalani!" akhir pria Namikaze itu, sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kushina!" bentaknya keras, kearah sang istri.

"Hiks,,," wanita berambut merah itu menggeleng pelan.

"Akan aku usir anak itu, kalau kau tidak mengikutiku!" ancam pria pirang itu dengan emosi.

Kedua kelopak matanya melebar, dengan gerakan cepat dirinya segera bergerak kearah sang suami yang menatapnya dengan penuh emosi di dekat pintu itu.

" **Tap, tap, tap!"**

 **"Blamm!"**

Pintu kayu bercat putih itu tertutup dengan keras, meninggalkan sang anak yang terdiam, berdiri dipinggir kasur, dengan pipi merah, bekas tamparan, yang dihiasi lelehan airmata. Ya, remaja berusia 16 tahun itu hanya bisa menangis.

Dan seminggupun berlalu, Ayahnya betul-betul membuktikan perkataannya, tepat semenjak hari itu, ayahnya tak pernah lagi peduli dengannya, ibunya juga begitu, hanya terdiam menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sendu.

Sebulanpun juga telah berlalu, dirinya terus mengurung diri dikamar. Sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya dulu, akibat dari kemalasannya ini. Diakuinya dirinya memang menyesal, sangat, sangat menyesal. Tetapi apa mau dikata, Sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Dipeluknya erat kedua lututnya, airmata tak henti keluar dari kedua matanya. Dirinya hanya remaja labil yang baru berumur 16 tahun, yang belum berpikiran dewasa. Seharusnya ayahnya mengerti akan hal itu.

Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar itu.

Akankah dirinya seperti ini terus?

Dan waktu kembali berlalu dengan cepat.

ditatapnya langit tanpa bintang dibalkon kamarnya itu.

Malam kelabu, seperti suasana hatinya.

Tujuh bulan ini, dirinya telah berpikir masak-masak, ya, dirinya harus kembali bersekolah, mendapatkan ijazah sma, dan pergi dari rumah ini, pergi sejauh-jauh mungkin.

Maka, Keesok paginya, dengan keputusan bulat, dirinya pergi keluar,mencari sekolah baru yang mau menampung dirinya. Banyak memang sekolah yang bisa dimasukinya, tetapi dirinya harus mendaftar lagi sebagai murid baru, dan tidak bisa langsung duduk di kelas 12. sedangkan teman seangkatannya telah naik dikelas 12. Tentu saja dirinya tak ingin tertinggal dari teman seangkatannya. Hingga hanya ada satu pilihan yang tersisa, SMA Swasta itu. Dengan terpaksa, dirinya mendaftarkan diri di SMA itu, SMA yang diisi oleh anak-anak nakal dan berandalan, yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan dirinya yang seorang anak rumahan.

Dan mudah ditebak, hari-harinya disekolah itu, dipenuhi dengan aksi pembullyan. Seorang anak kutu buku, berbadan kurus, yang tentu saja menjadi objek yang tepat, untuk dibully.

belum lagi tekanan mental dan batin yang dialaminya dirumah, seperti ayahnya, kakaknya, adiknya, mereka menghindarinyaa. Ibunya yang satu-satunya menjadi harapannya, disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya.

 **FlashBack Off**

Pria tegap itu terdiam.

"Hahh..."

Menghela nafas sejenak, Perlahan dirinya duduk di pinggir kasur itu. Dibukanya kedua sepatu boot militernya itu, sambil menaruhnya di tepi dinding. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, pria itu lantas berjalan kearah ranselnya. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dikeluarkannya barang-barang yang ada di dalam ransel itu. Yang terdiri dari beberapa stel seragam militernya , beserta atribut lengkapnya, sebuah laptop, dan barang-barang lainnya.

Setelah menaruh pakaiannya dilemari, pria itu kembali berjalan sambil mengangkat tas jinjing panjannya, kemudian menaruhnya dibawah kasurnya yang beralaskan sprei minimalis itu.

Selesai dengan kegiatan menyusunnya. Pria itu lantas berjalan masuk kearah kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya itu sambil tak lupa menyampirkan sebuah handuk hijau khas militer di bahu lebarnya.

"Ckleekk!"

"Sreeek!"

Kaos hitam ketat itu terangkat, menampilkan sebuah tubuh tan berotot yang terlihat begitu mengagumkan, dihiasi sayatan luka melintang didada kirinya.

pria itu terdiam. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya dicermin itu.

Tiba-tiba dikiri bayangannya dicermin itu muncul bayangan sesosok remaja yang juga tengah bertelanjang dada, tubuhnya kurus, bahkan tingginya hanya sebahu Perwira militer itu.

Kedua sosok yang sama-sama berambut pirang dicermin itu tampak saling terdiam.

Hingga...

"aku pulang..."

["..."]

"Serrrrr"

Air seketika tercurah, turun membasahi tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan kekarnya terangkat mengusap helaian rambut pirangnya, sambil memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi dingin dari pancuran air shower itu. Hingga kedua kelopaknya terbuka. Entah kenapa sensasi dingin ini membuat dirinya teringat sesuatu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **Laut Karibia, Panama, 00:13**

 **[Song : BFMV - bittersweet memories]**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Dingin...

Sepi...

Tentu saja, terombang-ambing ditengah Lautan seorang diri, seperti sebuah bangkai. Ya... Itu adalah hal tergila yang pernah dilakukan seseorang.

Ahh... siapa yang menyangka , bahwa aku bisa terdampar disini, menjadi seorang Prajurit, hal yang dulu sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

Hah... Dinginnya...

Hal yang wajar memang, melihat kondisiku sekarang yang tengah setengah telanjang, alias tanpa pakaian, aku hanya memakai celana loreng saja, ditambah sepatu boot militer hitam yang membaluti kedua kakiku. Tubuhku yang telah terbentuk ini, tampak mengkilat karna cahaya bulan purnama itu.

Kutatap langit kelam itu, yang Entah kenapa, terasa begitu dekat. Seolah-olah aku bisa memeluk bulan purnama itu.

Ngomong-ngomong... sekarang **Mereka** bagaimana ya?

Apakah mereka merasa kehilangan?

Ah, apa peduliku. Disini aku telah bahagia, walau fisik dan jiwaku kelelahan dengan latihan ini, tetapi aku senang, disini aku menemukan teman-teman baru, yang betul-betul layak dipanggil seorang **Teman**.

 **Naruto P.O.V end**

 **Terusan Panama, Panama. 08:00.**

"SIAPA KALIAN?!" teriak Pria paruh baya berseragam militer lengkap itu dengan suara menggelegar.

 **"SIAP, KAMI PRAJURIT MARINIR!"** teriak sepleton perwira karir itu, dengan serentak.

 **"SIAPA KALIAAANNN!"** teriak pria yang diketahui sebagai instruktur pelatih itu dengan suara super keras, yang mungkin membuat orang jantungan bisa langsung mati berdiri.

 **"SIAP, KAMI PRAJURIT MARINIR!"**

"HEI KAU!"

Suasana seketika hening.

"Hey, kau tak mendengar, Hah? Aku menunjuk kau, kenapa kau plonga-plongo, seperti orang idiot, hah?!"

"Si-siap, tidak!

 **"JAWAB YANG KERAS, MONYONG!"**

 **"SIAP, TIDAK!"**

"Nah itu baru bagus, aduh... Dasar MONYONG!" teriak instruktur berkulit hitam itu sambil berjalan mendekat kearah prajurit itu.

Namun tiba-tiba..

"Hmppphhh-"

"EH, SIAPA SURUH KAU TERTAWA, HAH?!" Teriak sang instruktur itu tiba-tiba, menyentakkan yang lainnya.

"KAU PIKIR ITU LUCU, HAH?!"

"SIAP, TIDAK!"

"KAU PIKIR KAU LEBIH TAMPAN DARI DIA, HAH?!"

"SIAP, TIDAK!" teriak pemuda bersurai cokelat itu dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, dengan jatung berdegup kencang, sambil berusaha keras mengabaikan wajah seram sang instruktur yang berjarak beberapa cm dari pipi kirinya.

"WAJAH KAYAK MONYET DIKASIH BEDAK SAJA, SUDAH BERANI MENTERTAWAKAN ORANG, DASAR PESEK!" Sentak sang instruktur itu keras, mengundang tawa tertahan dari yang lainnya.

"SEKARANG KAU AKU SURUH TERTAWA!"

"EH?!" pria berambut Cokelat itu tersentak.

"TERTAWA SEKARANG, PESEK!"

"hahaha..."

"yang keras..." desis sang instruktur dengan nada sadis.

"Hahahaha..." tawa pemuda berambut cokelat itu lagi dengan nada terpaksa.

"TERTAWA YANG KERAS, PESEK!" teriak sang instruktur membahana.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"EH, KAU BISA TERTAWA ATAU TIDAK HAH?!"

"saya kalau tertawa seperti itu, Sir!"

"APA?! TERTAWA SEPERTI LOLONGAN (?) KAMBING KAWIN ITU KAU BILANG TERTAWA?"

"ADUHHH! Tertawa saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana kau bisa berperang nanti? Aaahh! PESEK!" rintih sang instruktur sambil memegangi keningnya.

"YA SUDAHLAH, SEKARANG AKU TANYA SAMA KAU ,JELASKAN APA ITU MARINIR! KALAU TIDAK BISA, AWAS KAU!"

"SIAP, MARINIR merupakan salah satu bagian dari kesatuan organisasi Angkatan Laut yang memiliki peran strategis dalam hal pertahanan laut. Pasukan ini bertugas sebagai pasukan pemukul dan pendarat bagi pasukan Angkatan Laut. Marinir akan menjadi pasukan pertama yang berhadapan dengan tentara musuh dan mengamankan lokasi yang akan direbut tersebut. sekaligus menjadikan Marinir sebagai pasukan yang memiliki tugas yang sangat berat, karena keberhasilan misi, akan sangat berpengaruh bagi kemenangan. Namun dimasa modern sekarang ini, Marinir tidak hanya siap difungsikan dilaut, tetapi juga siap untuk difungsikan didarat, seperti sebagai pasukan penjaga perbatasan pulau terluar, operasi pemberantasan teroris, atau pengamanan para pejabat! Sekian.

"BAGUS! OTAKMU BAGUS JUGA PESEK! SEKARANG AMBIL 500! CEPAT!"

"eh?! -SIAP!"

"Dan kau, yang disamping si Pesek! Sebutkan sumpah Prajurit MARINIR!"

"SIAP! SUMPAH PRAJURIT MARINIR! SATU! BERSEDIA DAN BERSUMPAH UNTUK MENGABDIKAN DIRI KEPADA NEGARA! Dua! Menjaga-ah... Oooo... Ah! Saya lupa Kapten, hehehehe..."

"SUDAH SALAH, TERTAWA LAGI! CEPAT KAU MENYELAM DI TERUSAN SANA, CARIKAN SAYA SIRIP PUTRI DUYUNG! KALAU TIDAK KAU TEMUKAN, KAU AKAN SAYA RENDAM DI KAWAH LAVA SANA!"

"SI-SIAP!"

"hmmpphh-"

"YANG LAINYA JANGAN ADA YANG TERTAWA!"

" **Puuuppp!"**

Suasana seketika hening, semua orang yang disana tampak syok.

"SIAPA ITU YANG KENTUT!" teriak sang instruktur membahana.

"CEPAT MENGAKU, ATAU SEMUANYA YANG DISINI SAYA RENDAM DI DASAR LAUT SANA!" teriaknya murka.

"Siap, Sa-saya yang kentut tadi, sir!" unjuk salah seorang bertubuh cukup gemuk, dari barisan itu.

"WTF! SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KAU KENTUT?"

"Perut saya masuk angin, sir! Akibat berenang dilaut tadi malam! Hehehehe..." balasnya sambil tertawa tanpa dosa.

"CEPAT KAU SUSUL REKAN KAU TADI, KAU CARI GIGI KRAKEN SAMPAI KETEMU! AAHHHH! DASAR BOTAK!" Amuk sang instruktur dengan muka merah padam.

"Hmmppphhh-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BRENGSEK! SEMUANYA, LARI KELILINGI TERUSAN INI SAMPAI SERIBU KALI!" perintahnya dengan wajah murka.

"YAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" teriak mereka protes.

"CEPAATTT!

" **YES, SIR!"**

 **Flashback OFF**

seulas senyum tipis terbentuk disudut bibir pria itu. kenangan itu memang tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

perlahan diputarnya keran Shower itu, kemudian diraihnya handuknya, sambil kemudian melilitkannya kepinggangnya. dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

 **kreeeett!**

"e-eh-Kyaaaa~'

pria pirang itu tersentak, dan dengan cepat menoleh kearah sumber jeritan itu. dan terlihat olehnya, seorang gadis mungil nan manis, bersurai Indigo lembut, yang tengah berdiri didekat pintu, sambil membekap bibirnya, dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Siapa?" tanya pria pirang itu sambil menatap intens gadis manis yang berbusanakan pakaian khas maid itu.

'e-etto, e-etto, Hi-hina..." cicit gadis itu terbata-bata, dengan ekspresi yang betul-betul lucu.

 **"tap!"**

pria itu melangkah. sambil menatap intens gadis itu.

"Ternyata benar..."

gadis manis itu mendongak pelan.

"... kau terlihat begitu manis, jika dilihat dari dekat!" lanjut pria kuning itu dengan nada lembut, sambil tersenyum tipis.

sontak gadis itu menunduk malu, dengan wajah merah padam, sambil memainkan kedua telunjuk mungilnya, gugup.

"Siapa Namamu, hmm?" tanya Naruto, sambil mengusap lembut surai indigo gadis itu, yang membuat paras ayu sang gadis kian memerah.

"e-e-etto.."

"tidak apa-apa, ayo, bicaralah pelan-pelan.." bimbing pria itu lembut.

"sa-saya Hyu-hyuga..." ujar gadis itu putus-putus.

"hmm...?" tunggu pria itu dengan penuh pengertian.

"...Hi-hinata.." lanjut gadis itu lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"nama yang manis..." ujar Naruto jujur.

'kalau begitu, Salam kenal Hinata-chan, Aku Naruto!" ujarnya ramah.

'jadi... ada perlu apa, hingga kau masuk kesini, Hinata-chan?"

"a-ano.. Hi-hina di pe-perintahkan oleh Iruka-San, u-untuk me-melayani keperluan anda, Na-naruto-Sama..."

"begitu..." ujar Naruto sambil mengangguk paham, hingga secarik senyuman licik, tersungging di bibir pria itu.

"kamu aku hukum!" ujarnya tiba-tiba, sambil menatap serius kearah gadis manis yang didepannya itu.

"e-eh?" sentak gadis itu, sambil mengadah.

"hn, kamu aku hukum, karena telah berani memasuki kamar ini tanpa izinku!"

"ta-tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian."

gadis itu terhenyak, paras ayunya menyedu, dengan kedua matanya yang telah berair, seperti mau menangis. sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'ma-manisnya...' batin Pria kuning itu nista, sambil meneguk ludah.

pria itu berdehem pelan, sambil mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya, yang sempat melayang.

"hn, sebagai hukumannya, aku ingin kamu menemaniku keliling Tokyo, besok!"

"e-eh?"

"e-etto, Na-naruto-Sama, sa-saya ma-"

'aku tidak mau tahu, yang jelas kamu harus menemaniku!' ujar Naruto tegas, tak mau dibantah.

"ha-hai..' lirih gadis itu sambil menunduk lemas.

"bagus!' ujar pria itu dengan nada puas.

'dan..." lirih pria itu sambil menatap gadis itu, secara keselurugan.

"sampai kapan kamu disini? atau jangan-jangan kamu sengaja ya?" tuduh pria itu, sambil menahan tawa.

gadis mungil itu tersentak, dirinya gelagapan, dengan ekspresi yang betul-betul lucu dan menggemaskan.

"tidak aku sangka, ternyata kamu seorang gadis Nakal, heh?" goda pria itu, semakin memojokkan sang gadis.

"ti-tidak, Hina... Hina bu-bukan ga-gadis Nakal!" cicit gadis itu panik, sambil menggeleng.

'ka-kalau be-begitu, Hi-hina permisi dulu, Na-naruto-sama!" ujar gadis itu, sambil terburu-buru melangkah keluar, meninggalkan pria berbadan tegap itu sendiri, ditepi pintu kamar itu.

bibir itu lagi-lagi melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"gadis yang manis... ah.. sepertinya ini akan menarik.." lirih pria itu sambil menutup pintu kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **A/N : hello readers-san semuanya! pertama saya mau meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada readers-san pembaca setia fict saya ini, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya,**

 **Mau bagaimana lagi, tepat 2 hari setelah saya post ini FFN, bulan mei lalu, saya mendapat kebagian tugas patroli, Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, fict ini saya anggurin dulu, (maaf sekali lagi).**

 **Dan allhamdullilah, tugas telah kelar, seminggu yg lalu tepatnya. Jadi dalam waktu seminggu ini saya kebut-kebutan untuk menyelesaikan chapter 2nya**. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan penulisan mohon **dimaklumi.**

 **Balasan Komentar**

 **Q: Well, menarik menurut gw, dan kayaknya gw kenal ente. Gw sih berharap, lo jangan buat fanfict seperti Author2 bodoh yang langsung membuat Naruto memaafkan keluarganya dan semua teman2nya dengan senang hati tanpa melakukan apa2. Masalah pair, gw sebenarnya agak jenuh dengan NaruHina, tapi itu terserah lo lah, mungkin akan lebih keren Naruto dibuat playboy akut.**

 **A : iyakah? Dimanakah kita pernah bersua, bro? Ok sip, saya usahakan. Maaf kalau pairnya mainstream, tetapi sekarang fic Naruhina agak sedikit menurun, kebanyakan malah NaruSaku/SasuHina, jadi saya rasa untuk pair tidak masalah ya. Untuk urusan playboy... Mungkin agan bisa menebaknya sendiri, melihat chapter pertama aja, Naruto udah "ehem" sama kaptennya sendiri, hahahahaha... Jadi agan tebak aja.**

 **Q : Lanjutkan bung ini fict keren yg anti mainstream. .ane pernah baca fict yg sprti ini dgn tema naruto yg terabaikan tpi fict ini gya bhasa dan penulisan ny sgguh ok dn mdah dipahami jdi syang klau tdak dilnjutkan..oi oi umur naruto 22 sdgkn yg ane baca dya udh prgi 9 thun jdi dya tmat sma umur brapa?**

 **A : terimakasih atas dukungannya. Masalah umur, Naruto di fic ini tamat SMA umur 17, pendidikan militer selama 4 tahun, dan telah dinas selama 5 tahunan, jadi kalau dihitung, umur Naruto sekarang 26 tahun.**

 **Q : Wuuhuuu! AWESOME, AMAZING! Deskripnya bro! ckckck, bikin q terkagum2 spt ngeliat film hollywood bertema marinir like GI Jane, diawal rider dibwt tertarik dg cara brtutur spt narator, ditengah spi di tpt latihan tu di konten dg dialog2 cantik, atraktif dan efisien n diakhir diberi kejutan dg kedatangan naru? yg super kereeen, pake heli, alamak! gesturnya itu lo, wow, khas spt super hero, ganteng, kekar, seksiii, hihiii...**

 **.**

 **Yup masuk ke inti, sptnya author kurang menambahkan kata 'dulu' di kalimat, 'adikku juga besekolah ditempatku', q asumsikan naruko bersekolah di SMA paling buruk jg spt naruto, kenapa naruko tak ikut dibenci? Andai jd spt ini kalimatnya 'adikku jg bersekolah ditempatku dulu' yg artinya naruko bersekolah di SMA elit itu, seb naruto pindah, maaf klo q salah presepsi, abaikan...**

 **.**

 **This is just my opinion, klo boleh saran, alurnya menyentuh drama family, right? Q lihat fic ini berpotensi menyimpan misi edukasi bg pembaca, well berpijak pd ungkapan tdk ada manusia atau sesuatu yg sempurna didunia ini, ada kekurangan ada kelebihan, ada baik ada buruk. So tak setiap keluarga yg terlihat dimata naru buruk, sll menyimpan kejahatan yg hrs dilawan. Benar! Tp darah lbh kental dr air, seburuknya naru dianggap oleh keluarganya, setidaknya rentang wkt lama tak bertemu membuahkan kehilangan, kerinduan akan sosok anak nakal tu, itulah sedikitnya sisi terdalam kebaikan keluarga yg perlu diangkat, spt dlm manga om kishi, sesaat seb itachi membunuh kedua ortunya, ortunya menanggapi dg senyum merelakan perbuatan itachi dan itachi dg tangan gemetar dan airmata melakukan semua itu. Semua org pasti berubah.,,, yap maaf hy saran, bila taksesuai dg alur fic yg dirancang author, abaikan saran ini, n q tetep menanti kelanjutannya, ciaooo...**

 **A : terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dan saran yang telah agan berikan. Saya memang lupa memberikan kata 'dulu' di paragraf yg agan berikan diatas, Naruko dan Naruto memang satu sekolah awalnya, di sebuah SMA Negeri, tapi ketika di awal kenaikan kelas ke kelas 11, Naruto di keluarkan. Jadi Naruko bersekolah di SMA Negeri, sedangkan Naruto di SMA Swasta, itu yang benarnya. Dan mengenai saran yang agan sampaikan, itu memang sangat benar, mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan. Dan terimakasih lagi ya, atas pujiannya,, hahahaha, saya merasa bersemangat untuk menulis.**

 **Q : Wkt bc in aku bs mrskn prsan naruto . . .jujur awl crt in tdk jauh berbeda ap yg d almi naruto . . .dan wkt bc y aku ampk nangis2. . .krn mcm aku yg jd naruto y . . . ;(**

 **A: wah, jangan sampai menangis begitu,, saya jadi ikutan menangis juga T.T**

 **Q : Errr kamu beneran naruh ini di FF NH? sama sekali gak ada NHnya tuh... meski ceritanya bagus. Tapi sayang, kamu salah arsip. Lagipula, kalau ini NH kenapa malah NaruMei? aneh.**

 **A : hahahahahaha,, ini tidak salah arsip kok, fic ini memang mengusung pair NaruHina,, maaf ya, awalannya malah ke Naru Mei,,**

 **Q : Dari gaya penulisan anda pasti lelaki..dan bukan orang baru diffn."ada yg aku bingung! Apa kembaran naruto juga sekolah di sekolah terburuk"rasanya aneh."moga ada kesalahan tulis"soalnya gak mungkin anak mami dari klan kaya bersekolah disitu .**

 **A : jiiaaahhh,, anda kayaknya punya kekuatan cenayang ya? Kok bisa tahu saya kalau saya seorang pria? Saya memang bukan penulis baru, karena saya pernah melakukan duet dengan salah satu author. Memang ada sedikit kesalahan tulis, yang benarnya itu, Naruko sekolah di sma negeri, Naruto di sma Swasta.**

 **Q : wahhhh,,,kerennnnn!**

 **gimana tuch ya reaksi dr orang2 yg udah nganggep remeh Naruto?**

 **apa Naruto yg bakal mimpin perusahaannya Minato,kan dia satu2nya anak laki2nya Minato?**

 **yg ngeliat Naruto pergi tuch Kushina ya?**

 **ga ada adegan lemonnya,cuman lime doang?**

 **trus Narutonya dah ga jadi militer lagi dong?**

 **lanjut and update kilat ya!**

 **A : terimakasih atas dukungannya. Naruto masih dinas dikemeliteran. Lemon belum berani saya buatnya, hehehehe, biasanya jus jeruk atau anggur, hahahaha. Ngga sebenarnya saya agak malas bikin lemonnya, karena takutnya anak2 dibwh umur ikut membacanya, karena di ffn ini sekarang udah banyak. Dan untuk pertanyaan lainnya biar chapter selanjutnya yang menjawab ya, biar seru.**

 **Q : Tidak memakai baret Hitam?.**

 **Baret hitam itu juga lambang dari Navy lho. supaya orang tahu bahwa orang yang memakai baret itu masuk angkatan mana saja.**

 **.**

 **dan pangkat Naruto di akhir chapter apa dia sudah Lt. Colonel?. . .dan biasanya orang dengan pangkat tinggi harus ada beberapa orang prajurit yang terus mengawalnya, tapi di paragraf terakhir Naruto turun dari heli sendirian?.**

 **.**

 **tapi tak apalah. ini sangat keren menurutku. up up up.**

 **A : saya lupa menuliskannya, disini Naruto memang memakai baret hitam. Dan masalah pangkat, disini Naruto sudah berpangkat Lt. Colonel, dan untuk ajudannya nanti akan ada di chapter depan.**

 **Q : Alur ceritanya bagussss! Cuma kok dialog antar tokohnya sedikit sekali ya?•_• Naruto kerja jadi apa?**

 **A : terimakasih atas dukungannya. Memang chap kemaren sama sekarang dikhususkan membahas Naruto, maka dari itu, dialognya sedikit. Naruto disini adalah Perwira Militer, angkatan laut, AS.**

 **Q: Pendeskripsian karakter yg bagus,**

 **Etto, kyknya author-san paham dunia militer yaa...**

 **hehehe...**

 **sbnernya neko smpet kecewa sih,**

 **soalnya narumei, tp mgkn kdpnnya naruhina...**

 **khukhukhu...**

 **yah, neko tunggu buat next chap ya...**

 **Ganbatte nee..**

 **A : terimakasih atas dukungannya. Saya bukan memahami aja, tetapi sudah merasakannya juga, :) dan sepertinya banyak yang kecewa dengan adegan NaruMei ya,, aduh padahal saya cuma kasih greget aja, tapi intinya pair di fict ini adalah NaruHina.**

 **Q : keren ceritanya seru**

 **baru baca yang kayak gini. dicerita nanti diceritain apa ngak pertemuan naruto sama gara**

 **aku harap hinata nanti bisa nutupin sikap naruto dengan kebaikan dan kehangatannya**

 **penasaran gimana nanti naruto bisa ketemu sama hinata**

 **dan berharap keepannya bisa happy ending**

 **makasih.**

 **A : terimakasih atas dukungannya. Pertemuan Naruto dengan Gaara mungkin akan diceritakan. Pastilah, Hinata-chan kan istri idaman, hahahahaha,, saya memang tidak ingin membuat konflik yang berat, inginnya yang ringan-ringan dan tidak terlalu membawa emosi. Dan pastinya fic ini happy ending, mana mau saya buat Naruto menderita lagi, jadi tenang aja!**

 **Q : Udah Gak Niat Update Lagi Nih..**

 **Terlalu Lama,..**

 **A : maaf, bukannya tidak ada niat, tetapi tuntutan tugas diduta juga tidak bisa dihindari, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Dan ini sudah di update kok.**

 **Q : Huaaa,keren sekali senpai,cepet updatenya donk dan jangan sampai discontinue lho senpai.**

 **Dan ngomong" kok orang Jepang bisa masuk pasukan A.S sih senpai ?**

 **A : terimakasih atas dukungannya ya. Bukan orang jepang aja yg bisa, semuanya bisa ikut proses rekrutan prajurit, di AS. Pernah dengar tidak, bahwa salah satu WNI kita telah bergabung dalam angkatan laut AS? Nah itu adalah salah satu contohnya.**

 **Ok, sepertinya cukup sampai disini sesi balas reviewnya.**

 **sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada Readers-san semua, baik untuk yang mereview, Memfollow, dan Memfavorit Fic ini! Terimakasih banyak!**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chap depan!**

 **NHL!**


End file.
